Always
by Luka-sama
Summary: Naruto sabía que mandar a Hinata de mision no era buena idea, su mal presentimiento crecio cuando ese mensaje llego a su oficina. Su esposa estaba desaparecida. Lo que no sabía nadie, es que ella tenía alguien que siempre la protegeria, aun despues de la muerte.


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Always**

Ese día el tiempo amaneció algo nublado, pero al ser las cinco de la mañana, era comprensible. La mayoría de mercaderes no salían aun, la vida en Konoha estaba empezando solo en algunos negocios y panaderías. Pero la mayoría aun dormía en sus hogares, aun sin ser conscientes de que ese día había empezado hace algunas horas.

Miro con una sonrisa como Himawari hacía pucheros en la entrada de la aldea, su querida hija sin duda no estaba de acuerdo con aquello. Desde que hace dos días habían anunciado esa misión, ella se había puesto triste, pues hace mucho de la última vez que los abandono por tanto tiempo.

Pero ella ya era grande.

Boruto a su lado estaba algo incómodo, aun no acostumbrado a que su madre también fuera una ninja. Para él siempre había sido una persona que lo esperaba cada tarde con un abrazo, quien le daba una palabra de consuelo y era uno de sus pilares. Aun no unía esa imagen de madre amorosa, a la de una ninja que había luchado en la guerra.

No es que ella no amara ser madre, sus hijos eran lo más importante en su vida. Pero la aldea también era algo importante, además Kiba y Shino eran mejores trabajando con ella, y la gente del clan Hyuga no estaba disponible. Tuvo que insistirle a su esposo que aceptara que ella fuera a la misión, a pesar que este se negó todo el tiempo.

 _-Puedo encontrar a alguien más-_

Había dicho con orgullo y aun negando su petición, pero a tan solo unos días de la misión, sin algún otro ninja con un Byakugan tan puro como el suyo, no tuvo muchas opciones. El trabajo como Hokage era poner los deseos de la aldea antes de los suyos. No es que su esposo no confiara en ella, solamente que la misión tenía un rango de peligrosa, además de un mal presentimiento.

-Regresare en una semana, cuiden que su padre no muera intoxicado-dijo luego de sonreír.

Naruto había estado atorado en la oficina toda la noche, probablemente se hubiera quedado dormido en el escritorio para no mandar un clon de sombra.

O estaba muy cansado y olvidadizo.

Mientras ella se perdía con sus dos viejos amigos, Boruto acepto llevar a Himawari de la mano de regreso a su hogar, pero aún tenía un mal presentimiento en su interior. Había pedido ir con ella, pero era solo un genin mientras su madre mantenía el nivel de Jounin.

Esperaba todo saliera bien.

Ya patearía a su padre por no ir a despedirse de su madre.

…

La misión fue mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaban, los miembros del antiguo equipo ocho estaban confundidos, terminaron todo en tres días. Los bandidos fueron capturados fácilmente, con sus ojos pudieron ver toda la droga que traficaban y encontrar su guarida. Kiba comenzó a bromear sobre como Naruto era un exagerado, en cambio Shino seguía precavido. Ella estaba radiante, recordando todos los momentos divertidos cuando eran niños y luchaban juntos. Regresaban a casa con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Luego de la nada, Kiba cayo inconsciente al suelo con sangre en su boca. Después de eso Shino gruño que escapara, antes de caer en condiciones similares.

¿Ella?

Solo expulso una gran cantidad de sangre, mientras observaba de reojo una espada atravesando parte de su abdomen, luego todo fue oscuridad.

…

En medio de la aldea de Konoha, Naruto estaba moviendo continuamente los dedos sobre el escritorio, el día anterior se había cumplido la semana desde que Hinata se fue de misión y aun no tenían noticias. Shikamaru a su lado estaba agotado de intentar tranquilizarlo, pero incluso un día después sus escusas no eran válidas para el rubio. El recuerdo de no querer ir a despedirse de su esposa, para darle una buena razón para regresar a regañarlo, ahora estaba jugando en su contra.

-¿Por qué no mandaron un ave o un bicho si se retrasarían?-comento con la garganta algo seca.

Shikamaru bufo algo cansado.

-Ellos son un gran equipo, ya regresaran…tal vez se distrajeron-menciono Shikamaru pasándole otro papel para firmar.

Pero Naruto seguía enfurruñado en su asiento.

…

Cuando Hinata despertó nuevamente, sintió una gran opresión en sus muñecas. Estaba mareada y su vista era borrosa, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, estaba arrodillada frente a alguien. Quiso escapar, pero noto como sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, eran apresadas por cadenas que parecían succionar su chacra. El hombre frente a ella tenía una mirada aburrida.

-Así que este es el famoso Byakugan, lo venderé bien en el mercado negro-murmuro sujetando su mentón con interés.

Apretó los dientes viéndolo desafiante, aunque por dentro detestaba esa sensación.

Bajo su vista de reojo notando sus ropas algo rasgadas, sucias y llenas de sangre.

-Oye no puedes tocarla aun, según nos informaron es la esposa del actual Hokage, debemos proceder con cuidado-dijo una voz lejana.

Estaba en una celda.

El hombre que sujetaba su mentón silbo impresionado, antes de acercar su rostro hasta estar a unos centímetros de su rostro. Igualmente ella no demostró el asco que eso le producía.

-Pero si es toda una belleza, el Hokage debe gozar mucho de los beneficios de una mujer tan hermosa-dijo con mirada lasciva y besándola a la fuerza por los labios.

Hinata se sintió que quería morir y quedo en shock al sentir los labios de ese hombre sobre los suyos. Recordó vagamente cuando eran novios, cuando Naruto solía sonrojarse al besarla y reír algo nervioso. Sintió una furia inmensa ante ese hombre, que había manchado uno de sus más grandes recuerdos. Sin piedad mordió el labio de ese sujeto, causando que cayera sangre al suelo.

Este la vio con un brillo de enojo, antes de sacar un cuchillo que clavo sin piedad en su pierna.

Sus ojos se abrieron de dolor, pero no dejo que saliera un grito de sus labios.

-Mira zorra, sigue comportándote así y te llevare en pedazos al otro continente-dijo levantándose con enojo, tocaba su labio gruñendo.

Ella en cambio solo vio cuando ese sujeto salía por la puerta de la celda, un gruñido de dolor salió de su boca viendo el cuchillo incrustado entre su pierna. La imagen de la sangre le recordó a Shino y Kiba, comenzó a respirar alterada, deseando que ambos estuvieran bien.

¿Qué pasaría con ella?

…

Una semana de retraso para el antiguo equipo ocho, una de las peores semanas que había tenido Shikamaru trabajando con Naruto. Ya se había resignado a que el hombre hiciera su trabajo, ahora solo intentaba evitar que no matara a otra persona por el estrés. Él se había sentado en la preciada silla del Hokage para hacer el papeleo, mientras Naruto daba vueltas en la oficina quejándose de todo, para al final ver esperanzado a la puerta cada que alguien tocaba y gruñir cuando no era nada sobre su esposa.

Según entendía su hogar no era el mejor. Himawari estaba algo deprimida y pasaba principalmente al cuidado de Kakashi y Guy, por otro lado Boruto se había sentado en la entrada de Konoha sin moverse hace dos días. Bueno Sarada había estado llevándole comida y una manta cuando se quedó dormido.

Pero ahora incluso él estaba dudando sobre las especulaciones ridículas de Naruto, ya había sido mucho el retraso y la falta de información…incrementaba su mal presentimiento.

-Sabes que, a la mierda, voy a buscarlos-gruño Naruto dispuesto a irse, de no ser porque sus sombras lo detuvieron.

Este estaba tentado a usar el poder de Kurama, cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que la quinta guerra iniciara dentro de esa oficina. Los dos voltearon a ver como un pálido Boruto, traía un pergamino entre sus manos y atrás de él estaba un canino enorme color negro, el hijo de Akamaru.

Naruto se puso pálido al no sentir la presencia de Kiba o Shino cerca, el rostro de su hijo y la seriedad que tomo a Shikamaru fue suficiente para decirle la verdad, dentro de ese pergamino, no había nada bueno.

…

Miro enojada al hombre que la arrastraba con las cadenas, ella intentaba seguirlo, pero su pierna no estaba en buenas condiciones. Tenía un gran número de heridas por resistirse a los intentos de toqueteo de aquel hombre, pero este reaccionaba mal y solía incrustarle armas en su cuerpo. Las heridas eran tratadas con vendas sucias y ahora su cuerpo estaba con varias infecciones. Tenía una fuerte fiebre y una cortada peligrosa en su mejilla.

Cayó al suelo cuando su pierna no reacciono.

Pero el hombre no le importo y la arrastro por el suelo.

Gruño sin poder contenerlo, las cadenas en sus muñecas ahora parecían estar con la piel en carne viva, por sus intentos de escape. El dolor era agonizante. Miro frustrada como pasaban por celdas donde había otras mujeres, hombre y niños. Al final lo que habían encontrado Kiba, Shino y ella, solo era una tapadera para ocultar el tráfico de personas.

Pronto la luz fue más oscura, estaban bajando a un puerto subterráneo. Pero el hombre se había detenido. Una mano tapo su rostro y ella ahogo una exclamación de terror ante el destello de ojos morados. Era el mismo hombre que solía manosearla todos los días, ya después de un mes desde su secuestro o cautiverio, siempre era detenido por un superior que decía que al ser esposa del Hokage, deberían tratarla bien antes de poder negociar.

Pero al parecer, su suerte había acabado.

-Supongo que por fin podre dar una probada a tu cuerpo-dijo el sujeto cortando los pedazos de tela que cubrían su pecho.

Apretó con enojo e indignación sus ojos al sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, solo quería que todo acabara de una vez y al mismo tiempo deseaba matarlo. Escucharlo hacer sonidos repugnantes, quería atravesarlo con una kunai.

Algo viscoso cayó sobre su cara y quiso vomitar, pero el olor metálico le dio a entender que no era lo que había pensado.

No había mucha luz, pero fue suficiente para ver como el hombre caía inerte a su lado sin vida. Se medió incorporo sobre sus piernas en el suelo, pues estas estaban llenas de heridas y moretones.

Volteo a ver al hombre que hizo aquello.

No veía su rostro, solo que estaba cubierto por un extraño ropaje blanco y una máscara de águila sobre su rostro. ¿Un ANBU?. Su pelo era muy largo y estaba suelto, pensó que era una mujer, pero su contextura y robustez le mostraban un hombre, como su esposo pero algo más pequeño. Ahora su ropa estaba manchada con sangre.

Noto como este se quitaba la parte superior, quedando con solo unas vendas cubriendo su formado pecho. Puso la camisa blanca sobre su cuerpo y ella lo acepto confundida.

Quiso activar el Byakugan para ver su rostro, pero las cadenas habían consumido casi todo su chacra.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto confundida.

No podía ver su rostro, pero este solo la tomo con delicadeza al estilo princesa. Un calor familiar inundo todo su cuerpo, cubriendo el terror que había vivido durante un mes, los brazos de ese hombre la tomaban como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos.

-Vine a protegerla Hinata-sama-dijo aquella persona sacando la espada del cuerpo sin vida del ninja que intento profanarla.

Volteo violentamente el rostro hacia la persona, ignorando los sonidos de alerta en todo el lugar. Lo único que vio fue una luz a lo lejos y como la persona que la sostenía, se abalanzaba hacia la salida matando a todos a su alrededor.

Escucho bombas a lo lejos, gritos de los traficantes.

Pero ella solo miraba impresionada al hombre que la sujetaba, sin poder creer aquello. Luego este hombre uso una bomba de humo y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Aunque juro escuchar su nombre a lo lejos.

…

Naruto miraba incrédulo como las personas eran liberadas. Habían logrado acabar con tres de los lugares de aquellos traficantes de personas. A su lado Kiba parecía frustrado, pues no habían encontrado aún a Hinata a pesar que casi todo el clan Hyuga estaba ayudando a su localización. Cuando ignoro las advertencias de Shikamaru y se abalanzo hacia el lugar donde procedía el mensaje de Kiba. No espero ver lo que pasaba. Shino estaba en un estado de frenesí, pues les habían inyectado una droga poderosa y estaba sufriendo de abstinencia.

Kiba no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero era más consciente de lo sucedido.

Luego todo fue un caos, había descubierto con su modo sabio una prisión llena de personas, para el tráfico de personas. Cuando detuvo a uno de los carceleros, cuando Kiba menciono que ese tipo fue uno de los que se llevó a Hinata, no le importo ser el Hokage, partió los huesos de sus piernas sin piedad.

No lo mato porque Ino ocupaba con vida para sacarle información.

Luego de descubrir toda una red de tráfico, de saber que Hinata estaba en alguna parte con esa gente, le hizo querer usar a Kurama y destruirlo todo. Pues si le habían tocado un solo cabello a su esposa, mataría sin piedad a quien estuviera frente a él, luego disfrutaría arrancándole cada parte de piel al miserable que osara pensar en lastimarla.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo Ino a su lado.

La ignoro, el único capaz de hacerlo desistir de eso era Shikamaru, pero el hombre tenía que estar en Konoha arreglando todo lo que él desatendió en un instante.

Llegaron a una nueva localidad, donde sin importarle esperar a los demás, solo con algunos cuantos Jounin tomo el lugar entre explosiones y gente cayendo muerta a su lado. Noto como la gente en las celdas estaba drogada, muchos mutilados y podía jurar que varias chicas violadas.

Su ira incremento.

No queriendo creer que Hinata estaría en un lugar así.

Luego la vio…a la lejanía la vio entre los brazos de un hombre que no reconocía por su máscara. Pero solo pudo centrarse en ella, su cuerpo lleno de vendajes y sangre seca, sus ojos que miraban perturbados al tipo que la sujetaba, una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, su cuerpo mancillado.

Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos, antes de liberar una gran cantidad de chacra de Kurama y sentir una ira asesina.

Mataría a ese sujeto…a todos estos sujetos.

…

Sus ojos eran molestos por la luz, que no había visto durante un mes. Pero cuando pudo ver donde estaba, descubrió un hermoso campo de flores frente a ella. ¿Estaría muerta? Puede que sí. Al bajar la vista noto sus ropas aun destrozadas, su cuerpo lleno de heridas, el recuerdo del peor mes de su vida y una camisa blanca manchada de sangre sobre ella.

¿Fue un sueño?

Pero no lo era, porque a su lado, sentado con tranquilidad estaba el hombre que la rescato…sin mascara.

No pudo apartar sus ojos cuando este volteo a verla, pues había jurado que no vería nunca más esos ojos blancos en su vida, esa sonrisa amable y esa mirada llena de devoción.

Se veía igual que la última vez, no parecía haber crecido o envejecido un solo día. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido hace quince años.

Alargo una mano llena de tierra, con sangre y una horrible cicatriz sobre su palma. Pero toco la delicada mejilla de ese hombre, como si fuera algo divino, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban su rostro.

-Neji-dijo con voz ahogada, pues tenía la garganta seca y rasposa por la enfermedad.

Este cerró los ojos recargando su mano contra la de ella, tomándola con la suya y sonriendo levemente.

-Te extrañe tanto tiempo-dijo sintiendo la mirada borrosa, no sabía si eran las lágrimas o el cansancio de su cuerpo.

Perdió fuerzas y se fue al frente, siendo recibida por esos brazos que recordaba bien, por aquel hombre que era su más querido familiar…por ese hermano que había extrañado, que iba llorado durante días, que era el causante de sus recuerdos más tristes y felices de su niñez.

-Siento llegar tarde Hinata-sama-murmuro el hombre.

Ella negó con la cabeza, dejándose acunar por sus brazos.

-Siempre llegas a tiempo para ayudarme-dijo con un recuerdo fugaz de él salvándole la vida en la cuarta guerra ninja.

-Mi deber es protegerla-

-Ya no más-dijo separándose un poco de él, pasando su mano por su frente-el sello desapareció-murmuro con un recuerdo de este disolviéndose cuando murió.

Una suave risa la hizo sentirse en el cielo, pues no sabía si era un delirio por la fiebre, por la infección, por el terror…fuera lo que fuera, era algo sumamente hermoso.

-Mi deseo de protegerla no es basado en un sello, es mi amor por usted Hinata-sama, mi querida familiar-susurro besando su frente.

Lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No me vuelvas a dejar-sollozo sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

Este la separo un poco, apretando sus mejillas y colocando su frente con la suya, las lágrimas desbordaron por su rostro al verlo comenzar a brillar y ser transparente. Negó con la cabeza, pidiendo un poco más de tiempo a los cielos.

-Nunca la dejare Hinata-sama, siempre la protegeré a usted y su familia-expreso con una sonrisa.

Ella lo vio incrédula.

-Boruto-san es un niño que se parece mucho a su padre y Himawari es una hermosa flor, pero ambos…ambos poseen su sonrisa-dijo con un susurro.

Bajo la vista, sintiendo un último beso en su frente antes que se disolviera la imagen frente a ella.

Noto entre sus manos aun la camisa blanca con sangre, la apretó contra sí mientras seguía llorando. Su llanto pronto destruyo su garganta, sentía inflamada y con sangre, pero igualmente siguió gritando sobre la camisa manchada de sangre.

…

Cuando por fin logro sentir el chacra de Hinata, fue a una distancia no muy lejana de Konoha, en un extraño claro de flores. Estaba totalmente sola, sin nadie a su alrededor o a la distancia. Voló con su velocidad, llegando frente a ella en unos minutos. La vio dormida entre una gran cantidad de girasoles, con una camisa bien sujeta entre sus manos y un rastro de lágrimas.

La alzo con delicadeza, sintiendo una sed de sangre al ver su cuerpo. Corrió hasta Konoha donde llego al hospital gritando por ayuda, Sakura quien estaba haciendo ronda, quedo pálida al ver a Hinata y la atendió de inmediato. Se quedó en la sala de estar durante la noche, con esa camisa entre sus manos, preguntándose de quien seria.

Dos horas después llego Boruto con Himawari, atrás de ellos estaba Kakashi preocupado.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en la sala de estar, después de unieron Hanabi, Kiba, Shino, Hiashi y otros conocidos.

Sakura llego a las tres de la mañana, diciendo que habían terminado con las trasfusiones de sangre, curado gran parte de sus heridas, medicado contra la fiebre y eliminado infecciones. Todos parecían algo más tranquilos, pero cuando esta llamo a Naruto para que la siguiera.

Los sentidos del Hokage se alertaron.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-pregunto algo serio.

Esta volteo a ver al suelo, antes de suspirar y verlo fijamente. Se sentía perturbada al ver el rostro serio de su amigo de infancia, sus manchas llenas de sangre y esa sed de matar que no parecía disminuir.

-En los exámenes parece que drogaron en ocasiones a Hinata, tenía cicatrices de que intentaron forzarla…pero no hay muestras de penetración…parece algo inestable para ver a los niños-susurro sabiendo que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

Miro fijamente como este apretaba con tal fuerza sus puños, que de uno salían unas gotas de sangre. Pero su herida sanaría momentáneamente gracias a Kurama.

-¿Qué más?-

-La herida más peligrosa fue una que atravesó su abdomen, probablemente no pueda tener más hijos…deberé tratar con eso y…sus muñecas salieron muy heridas junto con su pierna derecha-dijo por bajo.

Nunca le había costado informar una noticia.

Este la ignoro con un asentimiento vago, comenzando a caminar en dirección a la habitación de su esposa. Sakura solo lo dejo. Tal vez Hinata pudiera calmarlo, o verla podría empeorarlo. Debía informarle a Shikamaru que estuvieran alertas.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, fue diferente esta vez, pues el techo blanco y un terrible olor a medicamentos, la hicieron sentirse extrañamente reconfortada. Pero tenía miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento entraría alguien, la drogaría e intentaría violarla, que le pegaría contra la cabeza, que apuñalaría su pierna, que se burlaría de su terror.

-Hinata-dijo alguien en voz alta sujetando su mano.

Salto sobre sí misma, sin saber cuándo se había comenzado a hiperventilar y a temblar.

Los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo, la hicieron querer llorar de tranquilidad.

-Naruto-susurro con una leve sonrisa.

Pero esta desapareció al ver algo en los ojos azules de su esposo, una sed de sangre. Una sed que le recordaba cuando era joven y dejaba a Kurama controlarlo, de destruir todo a su paso sin medir consecuencias.

Suspiro tomando con fuerza la mano del chico, noto como esta estaba intacta…pero tenía miedo.

-Todo ya paso-susurro para ambos.

Los ojos de Naruto no mejoraron, probablemente no lo harían en algún tiempo. Intento sonreír a pesar de eso, este la vio con sorpresa, antes que sus ojos brillaran un poco y unas lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos. Este bajo el rostro y se aferró con fuerza a su mano. No dijo nada cuando escucho unos sollozos de su parte, o el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

Ambos habían tenido mucho miedo.

-Lo siento mucho-

-No fue tu culpa-

Este ignoro las recomendaciones de no abrazarla con fuerza, prácticamente la envolvió entre sus brazos, pero su cara quedo entre el pecho de su esposa mientras lloraba. Hinata curiosamente no sintió ganas de llorar, pudo darse el lujo de consolar el miedo de su esposo de perderla o de matar.

Alguien ya había hecho eso por ella.

El recuerdo de Neji brillo en su mente.

Provocando que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y que se abrazara con fuerza a su esposo.

Había tenido muchísimo miedo, pero ahora no lloraba por eso, si no por el recuerdo de su primo. Pero estaba segura que él estaría cuidándolos, como siempre lo hacía.

…

-No se preocupe Kakashi, yo cuidare de Hima-chan-dijo Boruto despidiendo a los demás.

Ya era tarde y su padre se negaba a salir del cuarto de su madre, Kakashi les dijo que podrían ir a su casa, aunque eso causo que un celoso abuelo Hiashi lo viera mal. Ambos hijos del matrimonio Uzumaki esperarían un rato más para ver a su madre, o utilizarían la ayuda de su tía Sakura para entrar a la fuerza.

Tomo asiento al lado de una adormilada Himawari.

-No se preocupen-dijo una voz a su lado.

Boruto giro confundido para ver como un hombre de larga cabellera estaba a su lado, vistiendo un extraño pantalón blanco y unas vendas en su pecho. Supuso que sería otro paciente del hospital, aunque le descoloco algo ver los ojos blancos del clan Hyuga.

-Su madre está bien-expreso con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo escéptico, a su lado Himawari veía con curioso interés al nuevo integrante de la sala de estar.

-Porque ella es una mujer muy fuerte-le contesto con tranquilidad.

Boruto gruño viendo a otro lado, claro que sabía eso, pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por ella. Himawari sonrió dulcemente al chico que aparentaba casi 18 años, este le devolvió la sonrisa regalándole un dulce a ambos.

-Por lo menos logre que Kushina-san no viniera, esa quería aplastar a todos por tocar a su nuera…Minato también se veía algo perturbado junto con mi padre y la madre de Hinata-mascullo Neji con pesadez.

-¿Dijiste algo Nii-san?-pregunto Himawari sentada a su lado.

Sonrió intentando olvidar la mirada perturbadora de la madre de Hinata y Kushina, ambos con una sed de sangre.

-Les hare compañía un rato-dijo con amabilidad.

Al final los acompaño hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos unas horas después, cuando Naruto salió apenado para buscar a sus hijos, los encontró durmiendo con una sonrisa.

Miro extrañado a lo lejos, sin saber por qué sentía algo cálido en su interior.

Suspiro antes de levantarlos entre sus manos para ir a ver a su madre, ya mañana pensaría en eso.

 **Fin**

 _T.T_

 _Neji tu muerte siempre nos dolerá._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
